iSuite Life of Victorious
by Superboy95
Summary: 3 shows and one huge crossover event! As Cody and Bailey’s wedding is approaching, The iCarly Crews was hired to do a live coverage of their wedding, Raven to design the wedding dress for Bailey, and Tori as the wedding singer.


-(Opening with Cody and Bailey finishing up with the wedding invitations, Zack enter)

Zack: Hey soon-to-be prisoner

(Bailey gave Zack the look)

Zack: What!? It was just a joke. Anyway, can my new girlfriend, Ashley Perry come to the wedding

Cody: Well, I only know her for a couple of months. But, I don't see why not

Zack: Awesome!

Bailey: Ok, I just put down, Woody, London, Maddie, your mom, your dad, Mr.Moseby, Esteban and his wife, and Arwin on the guest list.

Cody: Great, I just had this a great idea. Maybe, we can hire The iCarly Crew to cover the live coverage of our wedding and Raven Baxter to design your wedding dress

Bailey: That was a great idea. Also, is that The Raven Baxter who scared you while she stays at The Tipton

Cody: Yep, the one and the only. I got over it

Zack: Are you sure

Cody: Yeah, I will be fine. It just not like she would predict the future

(Then, we are seeing Raven just got back to the reality after she predicts the future)

Raven: Oh snap, I better go design this Bailey girl a dress before it too late

(As Raven ran off, we are seeing Maddie arriving at The Tipton and London approach her)

London: Welcome back to your roots

Maddie: Thanks, after a couple of months working as a manager at The Orlando Tipton Hotel. It is always crowded in the capital of Theme Parks.

(Michael enter)

Michael: Well, well, is it Maddie who betray me for a promotion

London: Well, she needs extra money though

(As Michael rolled his eyes, Arwin enter)

Arwin: Hey Mikey, I just had this great idea for the wedding.

Michael: Ohhhh...what you got!

Arwin: Well, I present you, The Bot-uner! He would have the guest lists in his memory card and he would know who is invited and who is not

Michael: That was brilliant. Can I see them?

Arwin: Well, let just said there are a few things to adjust

Michael: Is your office got destroyed again

Arwin: Yep, pretty much

(Then, we are seeing Carly, Sam, and Freddie at Groovy Smoothies drinking a Meat Smoothies)

Carly: I can not believe that T-Bo would take your suggestions on inventing a Meat Smoothie

Sam: Let just said, nobody ever rejects mama's suggestion. Do you remember Jake William in 9th grade

(Carly and Freddie seems puzzled)

Carly: I don't recall seeing him at school

Sam: Exactly

Freddie: Guys, I got an email from a guy named Cody Martin and...

Sam: Is that a dude who confessed his feeling for some chick on iCarly

Freddie: Yep, that the one. He and Bailey just got engaged and want us to do live coverage of their wedding

(Carly and Sam groan)

Carly: I don't know if we could do that. Remember that 24-hour webcast we were tried to reach

Sam: Oh yeah, I remember my mom scream at me for sleeping in during the day. Because sometime she would bring guys in the house for...yeah you know

Carly: Anyway, at least it would not that bad as that 24-hour webcast or our "superfan" wedding

Freddie: Oh yeah, that wedding was the disaster and the bride's brother was so ticked at me for taking his "spot"

Sam: Yeah, and the bride peed his pant in front of the guests

(Then, we are seeing Zack and Ashley sitting in Zack and Cody's living room)

Zack: So, you were actually on the cheerleader squad

Ashley: Yep, I did and my longtime frenemy are always jealous of me

Zack: Yep, so I just order room service with the Pasta and champagne for our 6-month anniversary

Ashley: Oh Zack, you shouldn't have.

(As Zack and Ashley start to kiss, Carey and Kurt enter)

Zack: Mom and Dad!

Kurt: Hey! I see you got a lady friend here

(As Kurt raised his eyebrow, Carey hit Kurt)

Zack: Oh, this is my girlfriend, Ashley who we met in New York City while London was hosting "SNL"

Ashley: Hey, Mr. Martin, and Mrs.Martin.

Carey: Hey Ashley. Do you know where is Cody

Zack: Oh, Cody was going to get a cake

Carey: Got it. Don't you go to Seven Sea High

(As Ashley seem puzzled, we are seeing Jade, Cat, Beck, Robbie, and Rex at Nozu.)

Beck: And that is why Tom Brady is such an idiot

Robbie: Well, he bribes the refs to let The New England Patriot win for a decade

Rex: Geez, I don't watch Pro Football, I am more of a college guy. Because, College Football is way better

(As Gangs responded in agreement, Tori and Andre enter)

Tori: Hey guys, guess who got booked to sing at a wedding

Cat: Ohhhh...I know, is it The Wiggles

Tori: Noooo... It's me and Andre will do the piano during the wedding ceremony

Andre: Yep, it will also be in London and you guys are invited to join us

(The gang cheer)

Andre: But, my grandma's therapist won't allow her to stay home alone and the rest of my family won't take her in due to her mental illness. So, I have to take her with us to the wedding

(As the gangs groaned, Trina enter)

Trina: What up, gangs! What are you guys groaning about

Cat: Oh, they are going to sing at the wedding in London

Trina: I got to be there.

Tori: No, you are not coming with us to the wedding

Trina: Well, I am following The London Tipton on Instagram and Twitter and she just tweets that she will be attending to the wedding. Please, Tori. I won't beg you to let me meet any celebrity again

(Tori groaned)

Tori: Fine, you are going to London with us

Trina: Yay Me!

(Then, we are seeing London approaching Bailey at the candy counter)

London: Bailey, Did you invite the iCarl Crews to do live coverage of your wedding

Bailey: Yep, why

London: You know how I can't stand to be at various events as my competitions

Bailey: Yeah, That too bad.

(Maddie enter)

Maddie: You know, I had never been on this side of the counter before

Bailey: That's great. Did you know my entire family had never left the country and been on the plane before

London: Huh, they really need to get out of homeland very often

Maddie: Yeah, every time we want to go to the ocean, my dad would just build the raft and just float on the water

(Then, we are seeing Spencer packing up. Carly, Sam, and Freddie enter)

Spencer: Hey, Carly, Sam, and Fredward

Sam: What did I say about that

Spencer: Sorry, I meant to say, Freddie. Anyway, since we are heading to London for the wedding. Socko gave me a really neat British sock to wear

(Spencer lit up the light)

Carly: So, It's just cover up with the flag and Big Ben

Spencer: Yep, is Gibby coming with us

Freddie: Nah, Gibby hates all thing British. Because he claimed that it is "too fancy" for his taste

Sam: He has clearly hadn't tried some FishChip.

Carly: Who doesn't like FishChip

Spencer: Welp, his loss. Because I just talk to a British guy who would love to give us a tour of London and give us the tickets for London's eye

Sam: I hope it won't be some random British dude who is not a tour guide

(Then, we are seeing Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer met Mr.Bean at the London International Airport. Sam lead over to Carly)

Sam (whisper): Why this grown man still have a teddy bear

Carly (whisper): I don't know

(Then, we are seeing Stan the Mafia in his lair and one of his henchmen approach him.)

Dylan: Stan, I have some updates for History Museum Robbery.

Stan: What is it?

Dylan: Well, 3 dudes got caught during the robbery and...They reveal who is the mastermind behind all of this

Stan: Really, for a few decades I had been hidden from the public eye and somehow they gave me up.

Dylan: Well, it was me

(Stan sign)

Dylan: I am so sorry. The Cops...

(As Stan pulled out the gun, he shot Dylan)

Stan: Clean-up in my throne room.

(Then, we are seeing Zack, London, Cody, Ashley, Maddie, Carey, Kurt, and Mr.Moseby checking in The London's which is a spinoff of The Tipton Enterprise)

London: It's about time daddy name a hotel after me.

Zack: Yeah, there is a pen, towel, and candy bar with your face on it

London: I know, Yay Me!

Mr.Moseby: You got to be kidding me

Mrs.Moseby: I can't believe after all these years of trying to help her, she still the airhead

(Michael, Holly, Pam, and Jim enter)

Michael: May I introduce you a couple of my close friends and former co-workers, Jim and Pam Halpert

Jim: Hey guys

Pam: I can't believe that Michael call us in the middle of the night so that he could invite us to the wedding of somebody we barely know

Michael: Well, I just want you guys to witness the true love that Cody and Bailey has led us to this very important moment of...their life

Jim: Okay, Pam and I better get settled

Michael: You got it, pal

(As Jim and Pam exit, we are seeing Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer sitting in Mr.Bean's apartment)

Carly: So, Mr...

Mr.Bean: Oh...I am Mr.Bean

Carly: Okay, Mr.Bean, when are you going to give us the tour? I don't want to be pushy and all of that but we have a wedding to go to

Mr.Bean: Ahhh...Let me ask Teddy if he wants to go to the tour right now

(Mr.Bean picked up Teddy)

Mr.Bean: So, Teddy do you want to go on tour with us...Ok. He said yes

(Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer seem puzzled and Spencer lead over to Freddie)

Spencer (whisper): Isn't he too old to play with Teddy Bear

Freddie: Yes, he is.

(Then, We are seeing Mr.Bean, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer in Mr.Bean's van and almost ran over Trina and Cat)

Trina: Hey, watch where you going

(Cat laugh)

Cat: That guy reminds me of my brother

(Then, we are seeing Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Mr.Bean arriving at National Museum of History)

Sam: Okay, those are not unique at all.

Mr.Bean: Nooo...an American friend of mine who works at an art museum in Los Angeles and it is very unique

Freddie: Okay, so when we are going to see Big Ben.

Mr.Bean: Patient, Teddy wants to come here

Sam: Ok, enough with this freaking te...

(Then, Sam spotted one of Stan's henchman stealing a priceless vest)

Sam: Hey!

(A henchman saw Sam and start to run away and she went after him. Then, we are seeing Zack, Ashley, Woody, and Addison arriving at the museum)

Zack: I might suck at history but Ashley here just make it more interesting

(As Ashley gigging, Zack and Ashley kiss)

Woody: Guys, get a room

(Zack spot an exact same henchman that Sam is after and Zack went after him. Zack and Sam crashed into each other)

Sam: Hey, I am trying to stop that dude from stealing the vase.

Zack: So, am I.

Sam: I just have a bad feeling about this.

(Then, We are seeing Zack and Sam approach Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Ashley, Mr.Bean, Woody, and Addison)

Zack: Hey guys, some dude has stolen a priceless vase from the museum

Carly: So, was that same guy that Sam is after

Zack: Yep, pretty much

(Then, we are seeing Dave the henchman entering the throne room)

Stan: So, did you finally got what I had been asking for

Dave: Yes, but I had been chasing by 2 Americans and one of them is the star of a popular webshow, "iCarly"

Stan: Is that so

Dave:Yep

Stan: I know who you are talking about. I had the database of all humans around the world, especially The Wizards and Superheroes such as Harry Potter, Doctor Stranges, The Russo family, Spider-Man, and The Avengers. So, I want you and the rest of squads to kidnap Wilfred's precious daughter, London Tipton, and those 2 noisy Americans.

Dave: You got it, boss.

(Then, we are seeing Zack, Sam, Carly, Freddie, Mr.Bean, and Ashley in the lobby of London's. Maddie and London enter)

Maddie: Hey Zack! What going on here and are they The iCarly Crew

Zack: Yep, we go way back

Sam: Zack, is this chick who you had crushed on once you and Cody first moved into the hotel

Zack: Yep, one and the only. I dropped it once I met a girl whom I met at Seven Seas High. Then, she dumped me just before The Graduation

London: Yep, that was just hot

Carly: Ummm...London. It's cold, not hot

London: Don't care.

Maddie: Welcome to my world. Anyway, I am Maddie Fitzpatrick

Mr.Bean: I am Mr.Bean. Anyway, I think who that guy who stole the vase from the museum.

Zack: Who was it

Mr.Bean: It was Rick Savages, who is London's Most Wanted and he had a ton of criminal charges over 3 decades.

London: Right, why do you have a...

Sam: Don't ask

(Then, Carly spotted an attractive British male.)

Carly: Would you guys excuse me

(Carly approach him)

Sam: Oh, no she doesn't

Carly: Hey, I am...

(Sam interrupted)

Sam: Hey, Sweet Thang! I am Sam Puckett, one of the hosts of American webcast, "iCarly"

Jake: Oh, yeah, I am a huge fan of your webshow

Carly and Sam (in unison): Thanks!

(Carly and Sam glared at each other)

Jake: Well, I am Jake Ewan, the "London's Most Handsome Male"

(Carly and Sam giggling)

Jake: I better get going then

(Then, we are seeing Stan watching Carly and Sam were fighting over Jake)

Stan: Perfect, walking right into the trap

(As Stan grinning, we are seeing Trina and Cat approach London)

Trina: Hey, London

London: Do I know you?

Trina: I am Trina Vega, your number one fan! I am currently running The London Tipton's Fan Club.

London: Oh, okay. Good for you, I guess

Trina: Maybe, we can go shopping as we always wanted to

London: Wait a minute, sure I don't see why not

(Then, we are seeing Ashley, Zack, Sam, Carly, and Cody )

Cody: Okay, you were saying that you guys spotted an architect thief and somehow got away

Zack: Yes, he would probably have a connection to one of London's Most Wanted, Stan Savage

Carly: Yep, we got to find this Stan dude and put an end to it before the wedding

Sam: Let do this.

Jade: Not so fast

Carly, and Sam (in unison): Jade!?

Jade: Yes, the one and the only. Fill me in on this mission

Sam: Well, at least we need another fighter and I am still mad at Carls for stealing my man

Carly: Hey, I saw him first.

Sam: Well

(Then, we are seeing London, Trina, and Cat at Queen's Outfitters and Dave approach them)

Dave: Do you need help with anything

London: Yep, we couldn't find anything...

Trina and London (in unison): Sparkle and Pink

Dave: Well, I have some in the back and why don't you gal come with me

London: Well, I don't know about it. You know there is a ton of you know what in America right now

Dave: Relax, us British man know how to behave

Trina: Eh, work for me. Cat, are you coming

Cat: Well, I got to take some of my "business"

(London and Trina groan)

London: Fine, you can go but meet us back in here

(Then, we are seeing Dave leading London and Trina into the van)

London: Are you sure that they are in there

Dave: Positive

(As London and Trina get in the van, Dave shut the door and drove away. We are seeing Cat peeking out from behind the wall. Then, we are seeing Cat ran to Tori, Carly, Sam, Zack, Cody, Freddie, Ashley, Spencer, and Jade.)

Cat: Guys, London...and Trina got kidnapped by a dude named Dave

Jade: Was that same guy who stole a priceless vase from the museum

Cat: He has a beard, no hair, and is chubby

Sam: Oh chiz, that actually match the description of the suspect.

Tori: Also, no one ever messes with my sister expect me and well, Jade

Jade: True that. We got to find their hideout and kick this Stan dude into prison. It would probably include some missing body parts

(Jade smirking)

Maddie: She reminds me of a goth girl from the summer camp which I was a camp counselor at

(Then, we are seeing a couple of henchmen throwing London and Trina into a cell and Stan approach them)

Stan: Hello ladies

London: I demand that you let us out or I am calling daddy's lawyer

Trina: Yeah, and my dad is a cop

(Stan laugh)

Stan: I am Stan Savage the "London's Most Wanted"

London: But, I do not want you at all.

(Stan grunt)

Stan: No, I meant the city

London: Ohhh...That makes sense now

(Stan rolled his eyes)

Stan: Anywho, I had captured you as hostages. So, your daddy will have to pay the ramson.

London: Eh, I had already been captured twice: the one-citizen mayor of Parrot Island and some psycho chick who had a weird obsession with getting revenge on The iCarl Crew.

Trina: Actually, it's iCarly

London: Shhhh...I am talking

Stan: I got to go, crime calling

(As Stan exit, we are seeing Spencer, Mr.Bean, Robbie, Andre, Mr.Moseby, Michael, Carey, Kurt, Beck, and Rex in cell and Rex playing the cards game with Teddy)

Rex: You got to be kidding me, Ted. A flush really!?

(Teddy sat quietly)

Rex: Um, a silent treatment I see

Mr.Moseby: It's Parrot Island all over again

Carey: Mr.Moseby, calm down. I am sure Zack, Cody, rest of iCat crews will come to our rescue.

Kurt: Sweeties, it actually called iCarly

Carey: Well, I just can't keep up with what young people do today

(Then, we are seeing Carly, Sam, Freddie, Zack, Cody, Tori, Cat, Jade, Ashley, and Maddie at London's Pub. Jake approach them)

Jake: Hey, I am going to be your waiter today

Carly: Jake! It was surprising to see you in the Pub

(As Sam rolled her eyes, Tori, Cat, and Maddie gigging)

Jake: Well, I see that you guys brought some friends for lunch

Cat: I think you are so hot

Jake: Okay, I am going to take some orders

(Then, Jake went into the storage room and call Stan)

Jake: Stan, we have 2 targets and their friends in my workplace

Stan: Very well, I will send another person to Pub and collect them

(As Stan hung up, a shadow figure appear)

Stan: You know what to do

(As shadow figure exit, we are seeing Bailey, Clyde, and Eunice arriving at London's)

Bailey: Welcome to London, well, London's Inn

Clyde: Well, Bail I got to say that traveling to another country was fun

Bailey: See, what do I tell you

Eunice: I really wish your Granny was here to see you get married

Bailey: Yeah, she was a great woman

(Arwin, Estaban, and Michael enter)

Michael: Hey guys, I see that your parents had finally arrived

Bailey: Mom and dad, this is my boss, Michael Scott, these 2 are co-workers of mine, Estaban Ramirez and Arwin Hochhauser

Arwin: Hey, Mr.Pickett and Mrs.Pickett

Estaban: Actually, my full name is Estaban Julio Richard Montoya de la Rosa Ram...

Bailey: No one had time for that

Michael: I got to say that I am a huge fan of corn especially popcorn

Clyde: Actually, we brought some corns from the farm

Estaban: You got to be kidding me, they get to bring the corn but I can't bring my own pet chicken!

Arwin: You would have put him in the cage

Estaban: I refuse to put my baby into the cage.

(Then, Bailey got a text from Cody that read, "London just got kidnapped and can you and Michael meet us at London's Pub?")

Clyde: Who send you a text?

Bailey: Cody want me and Michael to meet him, Zack, and Maddie at London's Pub for a celebration of our upcoming wedding

Michael: I am up for it.

Arwin: Why aren't we invited

Bailey (whisper): Because London just got kidnapped and I don't want my parents to freak out during their first international trip. Can you and Esteban take them on sightseeing

Esteban (whisper): You got it, amigo

(As Bailey and Michael exit, we are seeing Zack Ashley, and Sam walking toward London's)

Ashley: And that why I hate school

Sam: Oh, tell me about it. High Schools is nothing like "High School Musical."

Zack: At least, I...

(we see an anonymous person enter, we are panning up to reveal Maya Bennett)

Maya: Hey Zack! It has been a while since we graduate from Seven Seas High

Zack: Maya!? What are you doing here

Sam: Was this chick who dumped you just before graduation

Zack: Unfortunately, yep.

Maya: Well, I got invited to Cody and Bailey's wedding

(Then, we are seeing Jake sneaking behind Zack, Sam, and Ashley and pull out the dart gun.)

Sam: Why did you break Zack's heart just before graduation!?

Maya: Well, you see...

(As Jake pulled a dart gun, Zack, Ashley, and Sam pass out. Then, we are seeing Zack, Sam, and Ashley in the cell along with the rest of the prisoners. Stan, Jake, and Maya enter)

Zack and Sam (in unison): Maya!? Jake!?

Jake: That's right. Stan here is our father and I had been undercover as some random model to lure Carly and Sam into the trap.

Zack: Wait...wait. So, Maya has been undercover the whole time

Maya: Yep, it all started 8 years ago. I was hired to observe you, Cody, Bailey, Woody, Mr.Moseby, and London for several months to determine if you guys were the threat.

London: Wait, you thought I was a threat to you. You got to tell my bank that

(Maya, Jake, and Stan rolled their eyes)

Maya: Anywho, as we were getting ready to graduate from high school. I got to dump your sorry butt.

Zack: So, you actually didn't go to Africa

Maya: Nope, that was a lie

Zack: Yes, I knew Chad is not a real village

Stan: Once, we collect your friends. We will turn London, Boston, Seattle, Los Angeles, and the rest of the world into the sanctuary cities once for all.

(Stan, Maya, and Jake use the evil laugh)

Sam: You guys will never get away with this

Jake: Oh, We will see about that

(Then, we are seeing Carly, Cody, Sam, Freddie, Bailey, Maddie, Tori, Jade, Cat, and Michael at London's Pub and Cody received a FaceTime call from Stan.

Cody: Don't you think it would be Stan Savage

(As Cody answered the call, Stan popup on Cody's iPhone.)

Stan: Hello, Cody Martin. I am Stan Savage, London's Most Wanted

Cody: I know that you had kidnapped our friends London and Trina.

Stan: Yeah, about that. We actually collected a couple more of your family and friends than you originally thought

(Then, we are seeing Zack, Sam, Ashley, Robbie, Beck, Andre, Rex, Mr.Moseby, Carey, Kurt, London, Trina, and Mr.Bean in the cell)

Cody, Jade, Tori, Carly, Bailey, Freddie, Cat and Maddie (in unison): Mom, Dad, Zack, and Ashley!? Beck!? Andre!? Robbie!? Sam!? Mr.Moseby!?

Jade: If you ever try to hurt my boyfriend, you are the dead meat!

Cat: Yeah, that goes for my boyfriend as well.

Cody: We are coming to stop you from ruin my wedding and turn the world into a pollen planet!?

(Stan scoff)

Stan: We will see about that

(Stan hung up)

Carly: I am still mad at Sam for stealing a smoking hot guy! But, I got to return a favor since she saved me, Freddie, and Gibby from an old friend of Sam's

Maddie: We got to come up with a plan to get in Stan's hideout

(As Someone knocks on the door, Stan opened the door and revealed Freddie and Cody undercover as a couple of Criminals)

Stan: What do you want?

Cody: Well, I am looking for a gang to join and earn tons of money

Stan: So, who is the dude standing right next to you

Cody: He is a mute and can't hear you

(Freddie nod)

Stan: This sounds a little familiar. I am Stan Savage and you are?

Cody: Um...Jug...head. Yep, Jughead Jones and this is my partner, Fred Jackson

Stan: Ah, Let me go fetch new employment applications

(As Stan exit, Cody and Freddie rush to the cell.)

Sam: Who are you guys

Freddie: This is just me and Cody

Sam: You guys look exactly a lot like my favorite character from a popular teen drama series.

Cody: Thanks, even though I look exactly like a particular dude from that series

Freddie: Alright, cut to the chase. We got to figure out how to get you guys out of...

Maya(offscreen): Not so fast!

(Freddie and Cody turn around slowly and face Maya)

Cody: Maya!? What the heck are you doing here

Zack: Cody, I thought you and Bailey invited her to the wedding

Cody: Why would I invite some jerk who dumped my own twin brother just before graduation to my wedding

Maya: Anyway, I am the daughter of The Stan Savage

Cody: How!?

London: Hate to interrupt this awkward reunion but can you guys get us out of here

Freddie: Sure, but first Sam actually got out of the cell by getting in a vast system and...

(Sam jump on Maya)

Maya: You freak! Get off me now

(As Sam punch Maya and visa versa, Jake enter and start fighting Cody. Then, Jade kicked into the door and rest of the rescue party enter)

Jade: Sam!

(Jade pulled out 2 knives and threw one of them to Sam. As Zack sneaks behind Jake and taps him, Jake look back. Then, Zack punches him and Stan enter)

Stan: I heard my prisoners been escaped from my precious cell and attacking my children

(Bailey sneaking behind Stan with a rope and rope him in. Then, Sam stab Maya into her heart and Maya passed on.)

Sam: No one mess with my friends

Cody: And my brother!

(Then, we are seeing Stan being put into an officer's van.)

Stan: I will get you meddling Hotel Residents, Webstars, and Performers for my kid's death!

(As a cop shut the door, we are seeing Carly approaching Sam)

Carly: I got to admit that I was wrong to fight over a criminal

Sam: Carls, I forgive you as well. Maybe, we should not be fighting over some random dudes ever again.

Carly: Agree

(As Carly and Sam hug it out, we are seeing Cody, Zack, Woody, Spencer, London, Maddie, Ashley, and Cat standing on the stage, Clyde accompanying Bailey to Cody.)

Sal: Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett, you can give each other their vows

Cody: Bailey, from that strange first day of school, I first saw you as a dude but after I found out that you are a girl. I started to have a deep feeling for you and came up with a 6-month plan to win you over. Then, I confess my deep feeling for you on iCarly.

(London rolled her eyes)

Cody: But, after that tragic night in Paris, I recognized that I was such a jerk to you. As I recognize that I still have feelings for you, I was following you to Kettlecorn. Finally, we have many adventures that we shared on S.S. Tipton, University of Florida, and The Tipton Hotel. Here to many more adventures

Sal: Now, Bride and Groom you can kiss

(As Cody and Bailey kiss, the crowd cheer.)

Sal: I am proud to pronounce Mr. And Mrs.Cody Martin.

(Then, we are seeing the gangs hanging out at the afterparty. The DJ enter)

Troy: Let start this party with karaoke and iCarly's are you in?

Carly: Sure, what song?

Troy: You will see

(Theme Songs start playing)

Carly: I know you see, Somehow the world change for me and be so wonderful

(Carly gave her microphone to Tori)

Tori:Here I am once again, Feeling lost but now and then

Cody: Here I am in your life, Here you are mine

Carly: Live Life, Breathe Air

Carly and Sam (in unison): I know somehow we're gonna get there

Zack and Cody (in unison): Yes, We have a Suite Life, Well, most of the time

Tori and Jade (in unison): When you figured how you are lost in the moment, you disappear

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer (in unison): It's all for real

Cody, Tori, and Carly: I am telling you just how I feel

Ashley, Sam, and Jade: Living the Suite Life as you got the world to you and me now!

Carly: As a member of my nation, it time to be

iCarly Cast: Leave it

The Suite Life Cast: Live it

Victorious Cast: Make it

iCarly Cast: Leave it

The Suite Life Cast: Live it

Victorious Cast: Make it

Tori: Make it Shine

Carly: Leave it all to Me

Cody: Living the Suite Life


End file.
